McDonald's
by bubbly123
Summary: The title has barely anything to do with the story, I just can't think of a better title. Booth, Brennan, and Parker, meat at McDonald's and decide to spend the day together, which leads all three of them imaganing life together, as a big happy family!
1. Chapter 1

Temprence Brennan sat at her desk flipping through piles of paperwork, she had just finished a case involving two twin deaths and one deranged psycho killer. She looked at her watch and ran a hand through her hair, it was already 7:45 and she was getting hungry. Paperwork could wait till tomorrow she decided and grabbed her coat off of the back of her chair.

She turned the lights off in her office and closed the door shut behind her. As she made her way out of the Jeffersonian her mind drifted to her partner, he had asked her earlier that day if she had wanted to go to dinner with him and Parker. She had respectfully declined, deciding that going to dinner with Booth and his son would be way to awkward, but as she began to think about it company didn't sound to bad at the moment, maybe she should have said yes.

When she got to her car she contemplated on going to the diner but quickly turned the thought down, Booth and Parker were most likely there and she didn't want to run into them unexpectedly. She soon decided that something quick and cheap would do for the moment, there was a McDonald's on the way to her apartment, that would be good. When she got to the restaurant she made her way to the front counter thinking about what was cheap, healthy, and good enough to eat. When she had her food she went and sat down at a small booth, she opened up her salad lid but stopped short, Booth and Parker had just walked in the door.

Booth quickly spotted Brennan and made his way over to her."Hay Bones, what are you doing here? I never really saw you as the fast food type." Temprence looked at her partner with his son standing behind him shying away from her. She decided not to argue the fact that everyone enjoyed a splurge from there diet occasionally, and that she was no different from all of the other people in the world. "Yes Booth, occasionally I do eat fast food, but I didn't think you would be here I thought you hated McDonald's?" Booth nodded his head. "Yeah, but Parker loves it and it was his turn to pick the restaurant." Parker turned toward Brennan and spoke softly. "Daddy always likes to eat at the diner, but I like a change sometimes." Temperence smiled at the little boy. "He does dosen't he? How would you guys like to eat with me? I doubted my decision of turning down your offer to dinner, I'm kind of in the mood for a little company." Booth smiled at Brennan. "We would love to."

After Parker and Booth had seated themselves at her table with there food she continued her eating. Booth and Brennan talked about work and anything else that poped up, Parker soon warmed up to Temperence and joined the conversation eagerly. When they had all finished there dinner they made there way out of the restaurant and into the parking lot.

Parker jumped up and down between the two adults, hyper from his ice cream cone. "Can Dr. Bones eat with us tomorrow to, Daddy? Can she?" Booth looked down at his excited son and shook his head, maybe it wasn't to smart to let him have ice cream this late at night. It was going to be a chore getting him to sleep." That is up to Dr. Bones, you should ask her, Parker. You know I don't mind." Parker looked over at Brennan and grinned up at her. "Will you eat breakfast with us tomorrow? I like you, your smart you can teach me about animals, especially monkeys! I bet you know everything about monkeys!" "No thats OK Parker I wouldn't want to take away your time with your dad." Parker's face fell. "Please Dr. Bones! Daddy dosn't care, Pleeeeease!" Booth walked over to Parker and looked down at Temprence."Yeah, Bones, pleeeease!"

Brennan looked up at Booth and then down at Parker and smirked. "OK, I guess I could have breakfast with you." Parker jumped up."Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Dr. Bones is going to love your eggs Daddy! I like them!" Booth walked over to Brennan. "I'll pick up at nine. I've got to get him home before he hurts himself. See you tomorrow." Booth left with Parker clinging to his hand and rapidly talking about anything and everything. Brennan sighed, what had she got herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Seely Booth woke to the loud buzz of his alarm clock, He slammed his hand down hard on the noisy device and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Anything that was going to get him up on a saturday morning at 7:30, was not going to get a very cheerie man. He lazily roled out of bed and made his way down the hall to his bathroom, trying to remember why he had set his alarm for so early, it was saturday after all and that was his time to sleep. Booth brushed his teeth, took a shower and got dressed, but it wasn't until his son came scampering into his bedroom fully dressed and chiper as could be did he remember that he was supposed to have breakfast with Temperence Brennan.

Parker had awoken earlier then thought possible for an six year old on a saturday morning, but it was saturday and he was excited! Not just because his favorite cartoons came on in the morning, and not just because it was his weekend with his dad, and not even because he got to eat the last doughnut in the krispie cream box for breakfast. It was because Dr. Bones got to come eat breakfast with him, and his dad, at there house! He had been up all night writing down questions he was going to ask the brilliant anthropologist, and he was dying to ask them to her.

When Booth had finished dressing and Parker had combed out his messy hair, it was 8:30 and they had to leave to go pick up Brennan. They were there by 9:03 and Parker hadn't stopped talking about his long list of questions sence they had pulled out of the drive way. They got out of the car and tramped up the stairs to Brennan's apartment, Parker nocked loudly on her door and peeked through her peep hole, with the help of a boost from his father.

Temperence heard the loud beating on her door and put down the yellow folder she had in her hands, It was most likely Booth and Parker comming to get her for breakfast. She smoothed out her shirt and tucked her hair behind her ears but stopped her self from running back into her bed room to change her pants, there was a large coffie stain from that morning on her left leg, but Booth wouldn't mind. Would he?

She opened her door, and sure enough ther was Booth with Parker standing in front of him grinning up at her. She smiled at them both and invited them into her orderly aparment. Parker ran at her and grabbed her hand, "Dr. Bones I have sooooo many questions I want to ask you. Will you answer them for me? Daddy told me not to show you my list, because he said you probably couldn't read it. But I know most of them from my memory!"

Brennan watched the excited boy and wondered if Booth had given him coffee that morning, or if six year olds were always this pumped. Booth walked over to the two and through a hand over Temperence's shoulder. "Calm down Parker, give Bones some air. She can answer your questions when we''ve had breakfast. That ok Bub?" Parker nodded his head and sat down defeated on Brennan's couch. "Now, if you'll go get your shoes, Bones, we'll be on our way. I have somthing special in mind for our breakfast, and I think you'll like it."

Temperence looke at Booth curiously, but he only smiled. She went to her bedroom and grabbed her shoes out of her closet and quickly changed her stained pants.


	3. Chapter 3

"When people die there bodies go through various stages of decomposition. Basically, the body dissolves. Blood no longer flows through out the body which leaves the body cold and pale. When people are buried without a coffin there body dissolves into the ground and insects feed off of it. You'd have to ask Cam for more information, I don't really deal with the flesh."

Parker Booth stood dumbfounded at the answer to his last question on his list of questions, sure he had expected that she had known the answer to his question but hadn't expected the answer to be so gruesome. Temperance had debated on rather to tell Parker what happens to peoples bodies when they died, or to just let Booth explain. But after Parker's constant pestering she had decided that it couldn't hurt him to have a lesson on decomposition. Parker knew what happened when someone died, his father had explained it many times before. There soul went to heaven, but he still wondered what happened to the persons body when they died, after all there bodies didn't go with them to heaven.

Temperance had explained it perfectly...just... he didn't understand what half of it meant. And her answer had stirred up a lot more questions, which all came out at one time. " Whats decomposition? What happens to the blood? Why don't you deal with flesh? Whats flesh? Who's Cam? Whats a coffin? Why do bugs eat people? Will they eat me?!" Brennan opened then closed her mouth doing what seemed to be the perfect impression of a fish, not sure what to say or how to answer all of his questions. Seeing as she hadn't understood most of them.

Booth came out of the kitchen towel in hand and saved Temperance from being forced to give a reply."Breakfast is served! Now would you kindly follow me into the kitchen so we can eat." "This better be worth half an hours wait, Booth" Booth grinned at Brennan and covered her eyes with his hands.

Booth guided Parker and Temperance into his kitchen and and through his hands away from Brennan's eyes."Tada! So what do you think?" Temperance looked over Booth's display and smiled, he had put a lot of work into a very nice looking breakfast. The table was set perfectly, the place mats matching the vase of Tulips that graced the center of the table, the food even matched the color scheme, there was an omelet on each plate with homemade hash browns served as a side and orange juice to wash it down with.

"It looks fantastic, Booth!" Parker glanced up at his father and pouted."Daddy, there's only one problem. You forgot dessert." Booth smiled at his son and shook his head no. "I didn't forget, It's in the refrigerator, you can eat it when your done with your meal, and I must say I make a delicious fruit salad. Now, I know how pretty my food looks but lets eat before I die of starvation."

Parker's eyes widened and he ran to his seat trying not to think about what Temperance had said about bugs eating dead people, he didn't know if he could eat with the thought of his father being eaten by bugs. Booth raised his eyebrow at his son and turned to Brennan curiously. "What's up with him?" Temperance shrugged and took her seat beside Booth, knowing full well what had gotten the boy startled but didn't really think Booth would be to happy if she told him that she had talked to Parker about Decomposition.

Maybe she'd tell him that some other time, why spoil a good breakfast?


	4. Chapter 4

Temperance put down her fork and rubbed her stomach, Booth had made quite a breakfast and she had eaten way more than she could handle at one setting. But it was hard not to gorge yourself, Booth's cooking skills surprised her,the man could make and omelet.

Booth sat back in his chair and watched his son eat his third helping of fruit salad, no one had to know his mom had sent the fruit salad over for a birthday present a few days ago, getting his birthday confused with his brothers. Sometimes his mother had a knack for forgetting things, like when his birthday was, or when her own birthday was for that matter.

Either way he had found the perfect use for the early birthday present, feeding his hungry guests, two of his favorite people in the world, his son and his partner. "Whats wrong Bones? You look like your about to hurl, is my cooking really that bad?" "No, Booth it was delicious. I just ate to much, I really shouldn't have had that second omelet." "You need some medicine? I have heart burn medicine and peptobismol, will any of that help?"

Brennan looked at her partners worried face and smiled at him, he could take the simplest things so seriously sometimes."I'll be fine,Booth. I have some rolades in my purse." Parker watched Temperance get up and walk into the living room to get her purse, then turned to his father and widend his eyes, and idea popping into his little mind. "You know what Daddy? Bones can go Shopping with us! You said that we could go to Toys R us today and get me a knew remote control car, and Dr.Bones can go with us and help me pick it out. We can spend the whole day together!"

"I don't know, Parker. I think Bones has had enough of us for one day." Booth joked. It was one thing to eat breakfast with Temperance Brennan, but shopping with her didn't really seem like it could end that well. Sure Booth looked forward to spending time with Brennan every time he got to. But he just didn't know how well she would like going and shopping for toys.Trying to explain to Parker that some grown ups didn't like to shop for toys with him was hard to do.

Before Booth could attempt to explain this to his son, Parker had already ran into the living room and asked Brennan hiself."Bones? Do you want to go shopping with me to get my toy car? Daddy promised I could have one and were going to get one today, and I thought you could come and help me pick it out. I don't really know if girls like toy cars, but we can shop were you want to shop too!"

Temperance looked over the smiling six year old, he was just like his father in a sense. Getting what he wanted with his award winning smile. How could she possably say no to him? But maybe it was best to talk to Booth about going shopping with them, she didn't want to intrude. "Maybe you should ask your dad if I could come first,Parker. He might have something special planned for just the two of you."

Parker rolled his eyes and grabbed Brennan by the hand dragging her into the kitchen were Booth was busy cleaning up the mess from breakfast."Daddy?! I already asked you once, can Bones come and go toy shopping with us? She says I have to ask you." "I don't care Bub. It's all up to her. But you can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do."

Temperance laughed silently at Booth's comment remembering the times were he himself had burst into her office and declared that they were going away, which, on most occasions was something that she did not want to do, and of coarse had been made to do. "I'll go,Booth. I only have some paperwork to finish, and it can wait until tomorrow."Brennan found herself answering Parker's question before she even had time to think about it.

The only thing that really worried her, was how long she could put off her papaer work, and get by with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan sat in the passenger seat of Booth's SUV singing along quietly to a familiar song on the radio. Booth sat beside her tapping his fingers on the steering weal anxiously waiting for the stop light to turn green. "Come on! There is no one coming! Turn green already!"

Temperance looked at her partner curiously, she laughed when she saw him jumping up and down in his seat. "What is wrong with you Booth? Do you have to use the bathroom?" Booth glanced at Brennan then focused his attention back on the light, willing it to turn green. Parker sat in the backseat playing carelessly with his game-boy oblivious to the two adults.He was just about to beat is own record on his hot-wheels game, and nothing else mattered at that moment.

Just as Booth was about to let out another string of angry rants and the stop light, the light flicked green. The lady in front of Booth sat talking on the phone with her turn signals on, not paying any attention to the now green stop light."What is wrong with you,lady!? Can't you see it's green, are you color blind?!"

He honked his horn angrily at the still oblivious women, and she turned around and looked at him surprised. "Go! It's green!" The women rolled her eyes and turned around now looking directly at the light, she pulled out just in time to miss it flick back to red.

Booth groaned angrily and looked both ways before running the red light. "You know the world has gone mad when an FBI agent is forced to run a red light, because the stupid women in front of him can't tell her..." "Booth! Slow down your going way passed the speed limit!"

Booth slowed the car down and pulled into the mall just before the police officer three cars behind him realized he was speeding. He parked in the nearest parking spot he could find and turned off the engine. He quickly jumped out of the car, went around to the back seat and unbuckled Parker and practically ran to the entrance of the mall.

Temperance was right behind them trying to keep up with Booth's quick jog. When he got inside the mall he made his way to the bathrooms picking his way throught the croud. Brennan saw were he was going and picked up her pace, Parker dropped his fathers hand and explained that he would stay outside with Temperance.

Brennan got to the bathrooms just as Booth ran inside, she smirked and grabbed Parker's hand. Apparently he did have to go to the bathroom. A few seconds later Booth emerged from the bathroom a look of relief on his face.

"Are you OK now, Booth? I told you to go before we left.""Just because you told be to doesn't mean I have to!"He playfully retorted, then to add to it he stuck his tongue out at her. She lightly slapped him on the arm causing him to rub the arm in fake pain."Wow, Bones! If your going to be that vilent I won't invite you to go shopping with me anymore." "Oh, I'm sure that would absolutely kill me, Booth."

Booth laughed at her then grabbed Parker up. "So, were are we going first, Parker? Toy store?" Parker nodded at his father and happily lead the way to the toy store near the front of the mall.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry if I got DC'S mall off, I have never been to DC and have absolutely no idea what there mall looks like! I based it off the mall that I go to, which probably isn't one bit like the one in Washington DC!_**

--

After going to two different toy stores and debating over which color car he wanted Parker was hipper and active, his calm attitude he had kept through the ride to the mall was now gone and it didn't look like it was coming back for a while. Brennan had been patient with Parker's constant questions, and found that the more he asked the more she appreciated the fact that he thought she was brilliant.

It was not every day that Temperance got a six year old admirer, usually children Parker's age resented her, normally due to the fact that they could barely understand anything she said, as she did speak quite educated. Using large words that some people her own age didn't even understand, let alone a six year old.

But Parker wasn't like that, no matter how many times she had to explain what one word meant, or how many of his questions Booth wouldn't let her answer, or even the times wear she would ramble on about the simple answer to his simple question, Parker never lost interest in her. She had assumed that after a while he would get bored with her answers and stop asking his questions, but he didn't stop and she didn't stop answering.

This was what she admired about Parker Booth, and as she looked back on all the times she had seen him shying away from her when his father was around, it seemed almost impossible that this could even be the same boy. Brennan sat silently thinking about Parker and his father.While Booth lectured his son on the things he was _not_ allowed to do with his new toy car.

It was a bit odd being in a mall with Booth and not being on a case, but she enjoyed it just the same. She hadn't really talked to Booth that much this morning, mostly talking to Parker or not taking at all. She wondered if he realized this to, or if it was just her who missed _his_ conversation and not the other way around.

Maybe she was just being paranoid he couldn't possibly be purposefully ignoring her, after all she hadn't made any attempt to talk to him either, so how could it be just _his _fault? Brennan shook her head and threw those thoughts from her mind, she was being absolutely ridiculous. She knew Booth enjoyed her company, he had expressed this many times, and he had talked to her a little bit in the car and when they first got to the mall, it wasn't like he had been ignoring her completely, and he was probably worried about Parker too, focused on getting him what he promised he would and doing it quickly.

Temperance sighed, no matter how she tried to convince herself she was being unreasonable, it just didn't help. Temperance Brennan was jealous, and there was no hiding that matter from herself any longer, and the worst part, she was jealous of a six year old boy who was also Booth's son. How much more weird could that get?

--

Booth stood up at Brennan's sigh and looked her over, she had been sitting on the bench that was placed at the entrance to the store making faces and shaking her head. He assumed she was deep in thought, but after a while he got the impression that she must be getting at least a little bored. He finished talking to Parker and paid for the toy, then walked over to were Temperance sat arms and legs crossed and her head looking down studying her lap.

She looked up when Booth came over and gave him a small smile, which he returned happily. "You know, Bones if your bored I can take you home, there's no reason you have to stay. When I said that you could come that wasn't a, you-have-to-come-but-I'm-going-to-act-like-I'm-really-asking-you-so-you-will-come-and-feel-sorry-for-me, kind of thing. I really enjoy your company, and by no means do I want you to leave, but you really don't seem that happy to be here."

Brennan looked up at Booth a bit surprised by his out burst and laid her hand on his knee." When I said I'd come that wasn't a, I'll-come-because-you-asked-nicely-and-I-feel-really-sorry-for-you-because-you-so-unbearably-lonely-and-sad-but-I-really-don't-want-to-go-because-you-bore-me-to-tears, kind of thing. I really enjoy your company, and by no means do I _want _to leave you. I'm having fun, I was just thinking, that's all."

Booth was looking at her with a grin stretched across his face, he nodded at her and placed his hand over her hand that rested on his knee and squeezed it lightly."I promise we can go some were you want to go as soon as Parker finishes looking at the Lego's." Temperance laughed at this and glanced over at Parker, he was talking to a girl about his age that had walked over to look at the Harry Potter Lego's that were right beside the Lego's that Parker had been looking at.

"Looks like he's doing a bit more than looking at Lego's, Booth." She nodded her head toward the now grinning Parker and the blushing girl."What can I say, he's got his father's charm!" Temperance laughed, that, she thought, was unbelievably true.

When Parker had finished 'looking at legos' Brennan lead the way to JCPenny. She normally wouldn't shop in JCPenny, but the necklace that sat in the window was extremely intriguing. She walked in the store and quickly found the necklace that had been on the manikin in the window, she flipped it over in her hands and held it up for Booth to see. "What do you think? Is it too flashy?" Booth cocked his head and took the necklace in his hands."I don't know it's a little to dull for my taste, but I would so were that orange one."

Parker looked at his father curiously, obviously not getting the joke. "Daddy! You don't were jewelry like that, it's for girls, not boys!"Booth laughed at his son and gave the necklace back to Temperance."I know Parker, I was jut joking. But the necklace would look fabulous on Bones don't you think?" Parker nodded his head and grabbed a pair of earrings off of the shelf, he handed them to Brennan along with a very sparkly ring."These would look good on you too, Dr.Bones."

Brennan smiled at the boy and took the jewelry he handed her, she stuck the ring on her finger and held the earrings up to her ears and held the necklace up to her chest. She walked over to a mirror that stood near the makeup counter and looked at the jewelry Parker had picked out. She smiled to herself, Parker had been right, it did match.

Temperance walked back to were Booth and Parker stood looking through the jewelry."Hey, Bones. Do you think my mom would like this?" Booth held up a bright blue beaded necklace that had a heart hanging from the center with a very big diamond in the middle. "Booth, how am I supposed to know what your mother would like? You should be able to answer that one for yourself, you _are_ her son."

"Yes, I know that,Bones. I just wanted you opinion that's all, but if that's to much to ask then I'll decide for myself." Brennan rolled her eyes at Booth and nudged him in the arm for the second time that day."What is it with you and the violence? Now I see why you want a gun, so next time you go shopping with me you can just shoot me instead of beat me up." "No, Booth. I want a gun so I can shoot you when you start asking me to shop for you mother."

Booth made a face at her then put the necklace back. "Fine, I'll shop for my mother another time then. Hows about we find you and outfit that'll go with your new jewelry, Kay Bones?" Temperance thought about Booth's statement for a while, shopping with Booth and Parker for clothes? That could either be extremely aggravating, or quite fun. "I'll let you and Parker shop for me, Booth. Only if you let me shop for you and Parker. Sound like deal?" Booth grinned."Sounds like deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan stood turning around and around in front of a large dressing room mirror, she looked at her back and the twirled back around to the front. She moved the sleeves of the dress she was wearing up then back down, then took one high heel off and put another on, then deciding that the high heel she had on her right foot matched better then the one on her left foot she threw the one on her left foot off and made one finale spin in front of the mirror.

Finally deciding that her appearance was good enough to emerge form the dressing room she unlocked the stall then tipp toed out, slightly embarrassed to be trying on clothes with Booth and Parker. When she came out both Booths stood shocked at her appearance. Booth whistled then clapped his hands together and looked at his son.

"I think we did a pretty good job, don't you think Bub?" Parker nodded his head and handed Temperance the jewelry they had bought at JCPenny, she put the earrings on and slid the ring on her finger, Booth took the necklace and clasped it behind her neck then spun her around and looked at her again. "Wow! Bones, you look fantastic!"

Brennan blushed then looked at herself in the mirror again she fingered with the neck lace then stood back brushing the sides of her dress down trying to get the wrinkles to fall out. She did look good, it scared her that Booth and his son could pick out clothes for her that flattered her every curve and brought out her blue-green eyes perfectly.

Brennan nodded her head then turned to Booth and Parker."Your turn!"

--

Parker watched his dad straighten his jacket for the tenth time and decided that he was coming out of the dressing room weather he was or not, he went over to the door but was quickly pulled back by his father. "You haven't put the clothes that Bones picked out for you on, Parker."

Parker sighed then picked up the jeans that Temperance had picked out, it was weird wearing clothes that a girl other than his mom had picked out for him. Maybe it _was _that Brennan wasn't his mom and was picking out clothes for him that scared him the most, but the fact that she actually picked out something that he was interested in wearing was surprising. He had expected something cute and cuddly and itchy, like the sweaters his grandmother mad him wear.

Booth looked at himself then helped his son slip the shirt that Temperance had picked out for him over his head, they both looked at themselves in the mirror again and stepped out of the dressing room and stood in front of Brennan. She had the dress and jewelry that they had picked out for her on and she grinned when the Booths came out of the dressing room.

"I'm good! I can't believe that Parker can actually fit those jeans I thougt they'd be to big, and Booth why didn't you put the scarf on?" Booth made a discusted face at Temperance then shook his head."Sorry, Bones. But I'm not really the type who's into wearing scarfs in the middle of May."

Brennan put her hands on her hips and looked over the boys in front of her."I think you both look great, with or without the scarf, Booth." Booth grinned at her then walked back inside the dressing room to put his own clothes back on and pay for the ones that Temperance had picked out.

"Booth you have to wear the clothes I picked out for you." "I know that, Bones. But I do have pay for them first. What would the Beruea think if I stole clothes from the mall?" "Well, take them off and let me go pay for them, then I'll hand them back to you and then you can change back into them."

Booth stopped for a moment and thought about it, the thought of standing in a dressing room half naked waiting for Brennan to pay for _his _clothes didn't really appeal to him."Bones, I can't let you pay for my clothes, you can take my wallet. Use the credit card though I'm a little low on cash."

Booth opened the dressing room door and handed Temperance his wallet and ushered Parker into the dressing room with him. He handed Brennan his shirt which he had already taken off anyway then closed the door and handed her his pants over the dressing room door. Parker quickly stripped down and handed Temperance his clothes, then pulled his under shirt over his head and waited for Brennan to finish paying.

When Temperance got to the counter she quickly found Booth's credit card under a few pictures of Parker and a very old gift card,then paid for the clothes and got back to Booth and Parker with a large bag in her hands. She slipped it over the dressing room door and waited for them to finish changing.

A few seconds later Booth and Parker emerged from the dressing rooms with the bag in their hands and the clothes that Brennan had picked out for them on. Temperance laughed at Booth and pulled back the shirt he had on to reveal the tag in the front not the back. "Booth! Your shirts on backwards!"

Booth looked down at his shirt surprised, then handed the bag with his other clothes in it to Parker and went back in the dressing room to switch his shirt around. While he did this Brennan talked to him over the door. "I think we should go out and eat lunch somewhere nice, we are dressed quite elegantly, and it would be a waste not to go somewhere special dressed like this."

Booth came out of the dressing room again and nodded his head and took the bag back from Parker. "Sounds good to me. What about you Parker? You want to go eat some lunch?" Parker nodded his head happily and his stomach rumbled as if on cue.

Temperance laughed at Parker and grinned at Booth. "It's a date then."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I think that six year olds have to be in car seats? Maybe? But if I am portraying Parker younger than he really is then please inform me! Anyway, almost done with this story! Maybe one or two more chapters.**_

--

Booth pulled into a very packed parking lot and jumped out of the car, he went around and opened the door for Brennan and then unbuckled his son from his car seat. They had been riding around town for about half and hour now trying to decide were to eat lunch, every place Temperance liked Parker couldn't or wouldn't eat at, and every place Booth thought would be nice was quickly voted down by his picky son and even pickier partner.

They had finally decided on a small restaurant right outside of DC, it wasn't as nice as Brennan wanted, but it was at least nicer than were Parker had wanted to go, McDonald's. After a while Temperance was starting to think that the only thing Parker would eat was fries and a burger, and she would have believed this if she hadn't seen him eat breakfast that morning. Every place the little boy picked was a fast food restaurant, it was McDonald's first, then Burger King second, then Wendy's, then of course came the diner.

Booth was finding it hard to explain to Parker that McDonald's and Burger King weren't very fancy places and that Brennan wanted to go some were nice. Parker had soon decided that his opinion didn't matter and sat pouting in his car seat until they arrived at the restaurant.

So as the three walked up to the restaurant, Temperance in her short brown dress and large gold necklace with her brown sandals and very shiny ring, Booth in a White tee and a black dress jacket with black dress pants and black shoes, and Parker in a dark blue polo and dark jeans with his blue sneakers.

They all looked a bit snooty, Parker was unhappy at the restaurant choice which resulted in a very unhappy and grim face, there was nothing majorly wrong with Brennan but she had a very sharp rock wedged between her toes that made her look unhappy not to mention uncomfortable. Booth was lost in thought and had a very distant look on his face he hadn't talked that much the past few minutes and had very little part in the restaurant choice past Parker's fast food outburst.

So when the three of them arrived at the front of the restaurant and the women in front asked them if they were all of there party, Booth didn't answer at first and Temperance was focused on trying to wedge the rock out from between her toes, Parker was the only one who heard her and nudged his father hard in the leg.

Booth shook his head and looked down at his son, Parker nodded towards the women in front of them as she repeated the question. "Will this be all? Are there any more people coming?" Booth shook his head. "No we'll be all." The women lead them to a small circular table in the back of the restaurant, and as soon as Brennan was seated she took her shoe off and quickly disposed of the rock.

Booth had slowly come back to reality and was discussing the menu with Parker. "No, I don't really think you'll like french onion soup, Parker. There is chicken soup if you really want some soup, I know you like that."

Temperance looked over at the two, she found Booth's reading glasses slightly amusing and started giggling quietly. "Booth, I didn't know you wore reading glasses. you never use them around me." Booth glanced at his partner's amused face and looked at her over the top of his glasses.

"What is so funny, Bones? I don't wear them in front of you because the places we normally eat at don't have big menus with tiny words. Stop laughing at me, do I really look that ridiculous?" While Booth had been talking Brennan had started laughing at his appearance a little bit louder and had quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"You don't look that bad in them, it's just I'm not used to seeing you wearing them, they make you look so sophisticated. I just never imagined you with glasses, it's an amusing thought in its self." Booth shook his head and grinned at her, then took his glasses off and slid them on her face making her vision blur in front of her.

Parker started laughing loudly and got a few curious looks his way. Booth chuckled himself while Temperance threw him a dirty look. She quickly extracted a hand mirror from her purse and stared at herself for a second then started laughing. The large glasses made her look remarkably like a bug.

When they had attracted the attention of most of the restaurant, the three slowly winded down. Brennan handed Booth back his glasses and had picked her menu up her cheeks quickly gaining color from the sudden outburst but the smile still plastered on her face either way.

When the waitress came asking for there drink orders she had lost the rosy color in her cheeks and had answered the waitress happily. When the waitress left Temperance glanced over at the people that had just been seated at the table beside them and she quickly recognized them.

But not before Angela Montenegro did, she waved excitedly at her best friend and pointed them out to Hogins who had just sat down, and he quickly waved back. Angela walked quickly to there table and sat herself in the empty chair beside Brennan. "Hay, Bren, Booth, Parker! How weird is it seeing you hear? I didn't think you guys went any were but the diner together."

Temperance put her menu down and hugged Angela tightly." Actually, Ange. We were shopping together and decided to go somewhere different." Angela smirked and looked at Booth, who quickly hid his face from the nosey artist. She always took things the wrong way and Booth was likely to get bombarded with questions any time soon.

Parker looked at Angela and furrowed his brows, he didn't remember ever meeting the women in front of him. She seemed nice, she was pretty too. He looked at his father curiously and when Booth realized Parker didn't know her he leaned in and whispered her name in his ear. "That's Angela Montenegro, she is an artist that works with Dr.Bones." Parker blinked at is father then turned back toward the pretty artist.

He stared at her quietly, watching her talk to his father and Bones. Angela caught Parker's gaze and smiled at the little boy realizing he was staring fixedly at her. She giggled, attracting Brennan's attention Temperance quickly realized what Angela was laughing about and nudged Booth in the side.

Booth looked at his son, he seemed to be extremely attracted to the artist. Booth laughed as well and turned to Angela. "Looks like Parker has got himself a girl friend." "Well if I'm not married to Jack in about 26 years I'm all his."

Angela giggled again and Booth chuckled, Brennan processed what Angela had said then laughed. " Your insinuating that Parker will be 32 in 26 years and you'll be able to date him then. But you'll still be a lot older than him, so why should that make a difference?" "It's a joke, Sweetie. I'm not going to marry Booth's son. I'm already taken." Parker looked around at this and then sighed heavily.

Why was it that all the girls he had a crush on were taken? Like the girl in the mall, she said she had a boyfriend, and he had even smiled at her with the best impersonation of his father's smile, but she still said she was taken.

After Angela had talked with them for a while she went back over to her table with Hogins, leaving Booth,Temperance and Parker to decide what they were going to eat for lunch.

--

Brennan sat in the passenger seat of Booth's SUV she was extremely full from lunch, and was starting to think that eating with Booth couldn't possibly be good for her health. She had eaten a large bowl of french onion soup and a few of the fries that Booth had gotten with his steak.

Booth had insisted he pay and after an almost full on smack down, Temperance had let him pay, but only because he hid the check from her. She had insisted that she pay him back, but Booth had stuck the money she had given him into her purse when she wasn't looking.

Brennan smiled to herself, Booth's tendency to be a 'genteleman' was extremely annoying sometimes, but other times it was touching. She felt comfortable knowing that no matter what she did Booth had her back and would always be there to be the 'gentleman'. She just wished that he understood that she could take care of herself, maybe it was the fact that not many people had taken care of her in her life, or the fact that the people who _did,_normally ended up leaving her. But it seemed extremely important that he understood she could get by on her own. She turned her head to look out of the window hiding the now obvious smile that was forming on her face, She loved Booth the way he was, and maybe it was good that he seemed oblivious to her ability to cope on her own, maybe that was what mad him him. And if so she wouldn't have him any other way.

Booth looked over at his partner and sighed she could be so difficult sometimes, was it so hard for her to except the fact that he cared about her? Even with something as simple as a lunch bill. He smiled to himself, but even though she was stubborn and couldn't stand him doing things for her that she was perfectly capable of doing on her own, he still wouldn't have her any other way. He admired her ability to do things on her own, considering her past, she was an unusually strong person on the outside. Maybe she was weaker than he thought, or maybe she had come to a small understanding of her past and had decided to put it behind her, he really didn't know. But the fact was he was there for her and he felt confident that she knew this, even if it was doing simple things, like paying for lunch that he knew she could afford. It was a simple act of friendship, of partnership, that he did to show her that he cared, that he was the one that had her back whenever she needed it.

With these thoughts swimming threw both Booth and Brennan's minds, Booth lifted his hand lightly and grasped Temperance's, getting a bewildered look, he smiled at her and she smiled back squeezing his hand slightly. There partnership was perfect to each of them, neither of them wishing anything more of the other then what they had. The feelings that were hiden the feelings that were blindingly obvious, they each loved everyone of them, and neither wished to change anything at all about there perfectly happy partnership, finding happiness in what was already there.


	9. Chapter 9

Parker sat in the back seat of his father's SUV, he had been paying close attention to the two adults in front of him. His game boy's battery had just died and he was forced to find something else to do other than play his Hot Wheels game. Parker had decided that he would draw but when he had leaned up to ask his father for a pen, the sight that meat him surprised him.

His father had seemed lost, staring at the road in complete silence with a kind of longing look on his face, Brennan had been doing the same, and after a few minutes their hands had found each others. This was what surprised Parker the most, he knew that his mother and father had never gotten married and had often wondered why.

Sometimes he wished that the three of them could be a big proper family with a few brothers of sisters for him to play with, but had slowly come to the conclusion that this wasn't going to happen, his parents just didn't love each other like that. But when he saw his father and Temperance hold hands, it hit him that maybe he could have a family like all of the other kids in his class, with a mother and a father living in the same house and giving him as much attention as they could, together.

Parker leaned back in his car seat and smiled, if he could get Brennan and his father to get married then he would have the family he had always wanted, except with another mom to add to it, and that just made it better.

--

Booth looked down at his hand momentarily surprised at his bravery, he had expected her to pull away and look at him like he had gone mental, but she had kept her hand in his and she didn't pull away until they got to her apartment and she had to let go to get out of the car.

Temperance slid her hand out of her partner's and jumped out of the car, she looked at Booth and smiled then looked back at Parker who seemed unusually happy. "Would you, you know, like to come in and get some coffee or something? I've got hot chocolate for Parker if he wants some."

Parker perked up and looked at his father expectantly. "Can we please, Dad! I really want some hot chocolate, and Dr.Bones offered!" Brennan laughed at the boy's excitement and looked up at Booth.

"If you don't want to stay then I'd be happy to just make him some hot chocolate."

"We'll come in for a little while." Booth looked back at his son. "But only for a Little while, your mother wants to take you to your Aunt Marge's house later today for dinner, and I don't know what she'd do to me if I didn't have you back in time."

Parker's grin faded, he hated his Aunt Marge she was a lot older than his mother and always smelled like feet and cigarette smoke, not to mention her evil little dog Coco who had a habit of gnawing on Parker's shoes when no one was looking.He sighed, at least he could have a little bit of fun before he had to go to his Aunt's house.

--

Temperance laughed loudly at Booth's joke, she hadn't got it at first but after the second time Booth had to explain it, she had caught on. Parker was laughing to but not as much at the joke that his father had told a million times, but more at the fact that it took so long for the brilliant anthropologist to figure it out. He had thought she was extremely smart but apparently she had no idea what a joke was.

Brennan calmed down slowly and looked at Parker and Booth with the shadow of a laugh still edged into her face. She looked down at her watch and turned to Booth."What time do you have to get Parker back? It's almost two thirty now."

Booth's eyes widened. "Crap! I was supposed to get Parker back to Rebbecca around two thirty so he could get changed to go!" He turned towards his son and grabbed his jacket off of the back of the couch. "We've gotta go, Bub! Thanks for the coffee, Bones!"

"Wait, Booth! Wouldn't it be easier if Rebecca could pick up Parker here? I don't mind at all, and you don't really have to get him changed seeing as you already bought him knew clothes."

Booth nodded and pulled his phone out of his jacket. "I like the way you think, Bones." He quickly dialed Rebecca's number and stood pacing. After a while she answered and he practically jumped out of his skin. Rebbecca was having a fit, she was screaming loud enough that both Brennan and Parker could hear her.

Booth held the phone at arms length and then put it back on his other ear and started talking quickly. "I know, Rebbecca! It's just, we were at the mall and...yes, of course I remembered to buy him lunch, what kind of father do you think I am? I know I was supposed to get him there at three thirty...Bones and I were...yes, Bones...Dr.Temperance Brennan, works at the Jeffersonian, you've met her...Of course she's safe, whats that supposed to mean? I know, I know, I know...That's why I was calling...No, I don't think I'll be able to get him there on time...Yes I know this is your sister were talking about...Would you just let me finish a sentence? I was saying...No, I wouldn't do something stupid like that...Maybe you can pick him up here...Bones' place...I know you don't know were she lives, that's why I'm calling...yes, I bought him some clothes at the mall...I will if you'll get off my back about it...OK, I'll text you the street name and address...OK, by."

Booth sighed and ran his hand threw his hair, he quickley texted Temperance's address to Rebecca then looked over at Brennan. "You got a tub we could use?" Parker's eyes widend and he backed up agains the couch. He hated baths.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't know if six year olds still need people to help them bathe? But I assume they would, seeing as they would probably get upset if soap fell in their eyes. Anywayz, in my story six year olds still need "parental supervision" while bathing! But I made Parker dislike it just in case it **_**wasn't**_** normal. This is the last chapter to my story! I'm almost sad to end it, but it will probably be the longest chapter in the entire story. So enjoy!**_

Parker stood inside Brennan's shower with his father on the other side of the closed curtain trying to clean off the bottoms of is muddy shoes, he had been quickly whisked away to take a bath as soon as his father had gotten off of the phone with his mother.

He hadn't wanted to take a bath at all let alone in Temperance's shower, but his mother had insisted on it. He _really_ didn't like taking showers, and if he could have picked, he would have taken a bubble bath any day over a shower, but his father said that it was quicker for him to take a shower instead. Parker washed his hair while his father reminded him to rinse it thoroughly, or else his head would itch. He scrubbed his blond curls and looked around him while he did, Brennan didn't have a lot of products inside of her shower.

There was some lavender soap, a very expensive looking bottle of shampoo and conditioner, a bar of soap that she had gotten out for Parker to use, a bottle of lightly scented shampoo that she had gotten for Parker to use also, a bottle of shaving cream, and a wash cloth that he had been using.

It was absolutely nothing like Rebecca's shower, who had tons of scented soaps and shampoos along with different wash cloths and back scrubbers, with bubble bath and shaped bars of soap, she also had a lot of foot creams and lotions with countless different scented shaving creams and conditioners. He decided he liked Brennan's shower a lot better, though it was still weird bathing in someone elses bath tub.

He finished scrubbing his hair and stepped under the water to rinse it off. He didn't like it when his father helped him, he insisted that he could bathe himself perfectly well on his own, but Booth still sat with him when he took a shower, and he hated it. But it was a lot better than what his mother did, his mother still thought he was three years old and would always come in when he was ready to wash his hair, he hoped she would quit doing that once he turned seven, your mother washing your hair was just not normal for a seven year old boy, at least that's what he thought.

Parker finished rinsing his hair and turned the water off, his father handed him a towel and he dried off then stepped out of the shower his wet hair dripping a puddle on the floor. Booth handed him his clothes and stepped outside, Parker dressed quickly, hating the feeling you get when you step out of the warm water and into the cold bathroom.

He came out of the bathroom rubbing his towel threw his hair, Temperance was in her bedroom looking for a comb that he could use and Booth was packing up the paper and pencil he had been drawing with. Parker laughed lightly to himself, knowing what he had drawn and hoping his father found it.

Brennan came out of her bedroom looking confused, she knew she had an extra comb somewhere, but were? She stepped inside the living room and looked inside the draws to her coffee table feeling around inside for something that felt remotely like a comb. She ran her hand over a piece of paper and drew it out, she looked it over, it was Parker's writing. She read the page and took a quick intake of breath surprised of the bluntness of the words.

She re-read it hoping that some how some way she had gotten her English messed up for the day and that Parker's words read something different than what she had just read. But the same thing was there as the first time, she sighed and folded the paper up and put it in her pocket, there was no way she was letting Booth look at what his son had drawn, no way at all.

--

After fifteen minutes of searching for the lost comb and after four minutes of combing and drying Parker's hair he was finally ready to go, and just in time, for as soon as Brennan unplugged the dryer from the wall and Parker slipped his shoes on, there came a knock on the door.

Booth answered the door and was greeted with a very agitated looking Rebbecca, She sighed and taped her foot. "Were is he, Seely? Margie is expecting us at three fifteen, and it's" she looked down at her watch and squinted at the small numbers. "three o nine now. Were going to be late!"

Parker came bounding out of the bathroom and ran at his mother, hugging her, Rebbecca hugged her son back and ran a hand threw his freshly cleaned hair."I see your father did give you a bath like I asked. That surprises me, seeing as I expected to pick you up covered in mud, or chocolate or something else filthy."

Booth scowled at this and bent down in front of Parker. "I would never do something like that!" he hugged his son and ruffled his hair playfully."I'll see you next Saturday, OK Bub? You be sure to tell Bones thank you and by though, Kay?"

Parker nodded and ran towards Temperance who had been silently watching the three. Parker hugged Brennan around the waste and looked up at her and grinned. Temperance remembered what the boy had written and blushed, Parker noticed this and thought that maybe just maybe she had found the paper.

"Thank you for spending the day with me Dr.Bones, and thank you for the hot chocolate, and thank you for answering my questions, and thank you for letting me use your shower _and _your hair dryer!"

Brennan smiled at the boy and hugged him back. "Your very welcome, Parker! Thank you for spending the day with me! I hope you have fun at your Aunt Marge's."

Parker made an disgusted face and scrunched up his nose, he knew he was _not_ going to have any were near a fun time at his aunt's, but it was the thought that counted. He let go of Temperance and hugged his father one more time than left with his mother to go to his least favorite place in the entire world.

--

Booth watched his son leave and sighed, it hurt him to let him leave, he wished he had more time with his son, but knew that this wasn't going to happen. He sat down on the couch beside Brennan and threw his arm around the back of the couch and ran a hand threw his hair. He hoped Parker had a good time with him, it was horrible to think that his own son didn't like spending time with him, but he knew Parker wasn't like that.

Temperance tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at her lap, she had changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and t-shirt once she had gotten home, but she still felt uncomfortable knowing what Parker had written about her and her partner. She got up and walked slowly into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Booth watched his partner walk into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper drop from her pocket, he picked it up and opened his mouth to tell her she had dropped it but noticed the hand writing instead. He unfolded the piece of paper and looked at the contents.

There were five stick figures, one that had Dad drawn above it, the stick beside it had Dr.Bones written above it, the stick beside Dr.Bones had Mom written above it, the fourth stick had Me, and the fifth stick was the smallest and was laying in the arms of the stick named Dad.

The fifth stick's name was Dr.Bones and Daddy's baby. Booth looked down at the paper and his eyes widened. Why did Parker write something like this? Booth knew that his son had to have been curious as to why he and Temperance were so close, But this? did he really think that he and Brennan would have a baby together?

Booth looked at the two stick figures that were supposed to be Brennan and himself, he saw the two drawing's hands were held together and there were two big yellow lines, (probably meant to be wedding rings), on the left hand of both sticks. Booth sighed, and laid the paper on the coffee table, he shouldn't be getting worked up over this, it's not like Parker had said anything about him and Temperance getting married, he had just drawn it.

Brennan came back into the living room carrying two cups, she handed one over to Booth who took it without looking her in the eyes. Temperance sat back on the couch and looked down at the coffee table, she bit her lip and scrunched her eyebrows together, realizing what piece of paper was on the table.

Booth saw her glance at his son's drawing and quickly picked it up. He figured she had already read it and knew what was on it. "I'm really sorry about that, Bones. Parker doesn't mean anything by it, he just likes you, he sees you as a mother type figure, you know?"

Brennan smiled and nodded her head feeling uncomfortable again. "I know, Booth. It's OK. It's not like something like that would ever happen...right?"

"R-r-right, no, nothing...nothing like that." Booth adverted his gaze to his lap and moved his thumb up and down the cup she had given him. He knew that he would probably never marry Temperance, but it was still fun to day dream.

Brennan sighed and looked away."Besides, I mean, if we ever _did _have a child together, I probably still wouldn't marry you."

Booth looked at his partner, eyes wide, had she just said that, or was his mind playing tricks on him? "Why wouldn't you marry me? I'm not a bad father...am I?"

"No! No, of course not! Your a fantastic father, it's just I don't believe in marriage. I wouldn't leave you...or anything...you know...like that. But I wouldn't marry you."

Booth nodded understandingly, he still wasn't quite believing he was having this conversation with her. "I wouldn't leave you either...I mean, if you were...you know...going to have our...baby." That was possibly the weirdest thing he had ever said, and even after the words escaped his mouth he couldn't believe he had said them. The frase "our baby" was something that he never ever thought would be directed, from his mouth, at Temperance Brennan.

Brennan looked at Booth and a small smile escaped her lips, her cheeks turned Rosy and she looked away, hoping to forget how it sounded to hear him say "our baby" to her. It gave her a weird sense of pleasure, but confused her none the less. She knew she didn't want children, and she knew that her opinion on the matter had changed a little sense her experience with Parker and the baby Andy they had taken care of a few months ago.

But part of her still felt odd that Booth had said that to her, after all weren't they the ones who constantly told people they were just partners, and here they both were talking about life and how it would be if they _were _more than "just partners".

Booth glanced over at Temperance, afraid he had freaked her out by saying that, he hadn't meant anything weird, he had just said that he wouldn't leave her if they were in that kind of situation, not that he wanted to be the father of her child. But he supposed that someone could take it that way and hoped that she hadn't.

"I didn't...you know...mean it like...like...I wanted to father your child or anything like that...you know that right? It wasn't meant to be anything...weird...or...you know. I...I totally understand your decision not to have children...If it's not for you...then...I guess it's just not for you. Um...that...that...didn't really come out like it was supposed to either."

Brennan laughed at him and nodded her head. "I understand, Booth. It's not like I was...you know...hiding any...secret desires to be the mother of your child...or...or...anything weird like _that._ We're two grown adults and if...and if...we talk about...things like that...it doesn't mean that were...attracted to each other like that." Great now she was the one feeling weird.

"Yeah...yeah...we can...we can talk about stuff like that...I mean were partners aren't we, were supposed to tell each other things." Booth forced a smile onto his face and quickly took a sip of the drink he had in his hands.

Brennan nodded her head in agreement, determend to get off the touchy subject, but her curiosity got the better of her. "If we did have a...a...baby together, what would you do?I mean...I know you said that you wouldn't leave me or anything...but, would you still work with me? Would you live with me? Would I live with you? I know it's kind of weird to be asking that...you don't have to answer those questions if you really don't want to. I just...I'm just, curious."

Booth was momentarily surprised at her bluntness, that was the last thing he had expected her to say. "Well, I supposed I would still work with you, if the FBI let me of course, and, if _I _got to choose who's apartment we would live in, it would probably be yours, it's ten times nicer than mine."

Temperance laughed and breathed in deeply exhaling slowly, she turned toward him and laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him and closing her eyes. Booth rapped his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he possibly could, smelling in the sweat smell of her hair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against her's slowly falling asleep. Brennan slowly drifted off as well, it was extremely hard to stay awake being as comfortable as she was, and even if it was almost four o'clock in the afternoon and she probably wouldn't get any sleep tonight if she napped now, she was happy to fall into a deep slumber.

Both slept peacefully, and both partners dreamt close to the same dream, a dream of a small family of five, Parker, Rebbecca, Booth, Brennan, and a small baby that was half Brennan half Booth. Neither knew if the dream would ever become a reality, but both were happy just to dream of a care free happy life, for dreams were the only place were they were sure they could be together, even if they couldn't in reality.

_**THE END **_

_**(So, were you expecting this when you read the title? I think not!)**_


End file.
